The Affliction
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Erin becomes seriously ill. Winter 1935.
1. Chapter 1

_Growing up on Walton's Mountain, it seems that each of us in my family had at least one occasion in which we got very sick or injured. Often times, these got very serious. These were scary times for my family, but we pulled together and got through these times. I remember in particular, on such instance in the Winter of 1935 that affected my sister Erin. That January brought paralyzing fear to everyone and made us much more thankful for each other._

 **January 21, 1935**

"Children, breakfast time!" Olivia called. "You don't want to be late for school."

"Yes we do." Jim Bob replied.

"Jim Bob." Olivia scolded.

Jim Bob laughed and went to sit at the table next to Ben.

"Where's Jason and John-Boy?"

"They were standing outside talking." Ben replied.

"What about Erin and Elizabeth?"

Mary Ellen shrugged. "I'm guessing in our room."

"Mary Ellen, get that rouge off your face!" Olivia scolded. "You're much too young to be wearing it."

"Mama, I'm gonna be 14! I'll be 15 this Spring!" Mary Ellen protested.

"I was there when you were born, I know how old you are. Take it off!"

Mary Ellen groaned and went upstairs to the bathroom to take off her rouge.

John-Boy and Jason came in.

"My gosh, it's freezing out there today!" John-Boy shuddered coming in. "Be sure to bundle up, children."

"The snow's still coming down pretty good?" Olivia asked.

"It sure is." Jason replied. "Daddy said he would drive us to school."

"All the more reason for you children to be _on time_. Now, where are those girls?" said Olivia.

"Mama, come quickly!" Elizabeth called.

"What now?" Olivia muttered under her breath. She then called out, "Coming Elizabeth!"

Olivia came into the room.

"Erin doesn't feel good."

"I can't stop coughing." Erin said, continuing to cough.

Olivia felt her forehead. "My land, you've got a fever. You're going nowhere, Child!"

"Is she gonna be okay, Mama?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart." Olivia smiled. "She just caught a cold. She should be fine in a few days. Go downstairs with your sister now."

"Get better Erin." Elizabeth hugged Erin.

Mary Ellen took hold of Elizabeth's hand and went downstairs with her.

"Where are the boys?"

"Probably getting in the truck." Mary Ellen said. So she and Elizabeth went outside.

They climbed in the truck cab.

"Just six today, Daddy. Erin's sick." Mary Ellen said.

"Hopefully she feels better." John replied.

After school, John-Boy and Jason were in charge of their younger siblings. While John could take the children in the morning, he was busy with work and couldn't pick them up in the afternoon.

"Elizabeth Tyler, why don't you have your jacket on?" John-Boy asked. "Do you wanna get sick like Erin?"

"No."

"Well get it on!"

"What a crab." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I just got handed a huge assignment that's due TOMORROW."

"That's not the only reason." Ben smiled.

"Shut your yap." John-Boy snapped.

"He misses his fiancée." Ben teased.

"She's visiting her mama this week." Jim Bob added.

"One more word, Jim Bob and Ben…" John-Boy said.

The two younger brothers just looked at each other and laughed.

"Now where are Mary Ellen and Jason?" John-Boy said impatiently.

"Right here John-Boy." Mary Ellen said.

"Oh. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

Once home, Olivia told the children that Erin wasn't any better.

"She isn't any worse. But she isn't any better. She still has fits of coughing."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Mary Ellen replied.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Jason asked.

"Let her rest." Olivia replied.

"That means quiet, Ben." Mary Ellen said.

"You're one to talk." Ben snapped back.

"All right, you two. Bickering will get Erin nowhere. Do your homework and chores. Supper will be around seven."

"That means no snowball fights." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Not today, Precious." Mary Ellen smiled, kissing her sister's forehead. She took her hand. "Come help me feed Chance."

That night, everyone ate supper. They then listened to the radio.

"Another snow storm is moving in on Friday." John said after hearing the weather forecast.

"We need the moisture." Olivia replied. "It will help things grow this Spring."

"I just with Winter would let up." Esther replied.

"It's only January, Old Woman. We've still got a good seven or eight weeks of Winter left. Then there's that good ol' March snow as well."

"You're a real day brightener, Zeb."

He chuckled.

 **January 22, 1935**

The next day, Erin was no better.

"Erin's still sick?" John asked John-Boy.

"Yeah, she is." John-Boy replied. "I sure hope it's nothing serious."

"Me too. I'm starting to worry. Your mother is too."

"So am I." John-Boy said.

After school, the children went home. They ate supper with their parents and grandparents and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 23, 1935**

It was Wednesday night. Mary Ellen, Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth were downstairs with their parents listening to the radio. John-Boy and Jason were in John-Boy's room talking and Erin was resting in her room.

Erin began to cough uncontrollably. She was having chills.

John-Boy and Jason rushed into Erin's room.

"Honey, we're here." John-Boy put his hands on Erin's shoulders.

She just kept coughing.

"Mama, Daddy, come quick!" John-Boy called.

They ran upstairs.

"Erin," John picked up his daughter. "Liv, we're gonna have to take her to Dr. Vance. Grab some blankets and her jacket."

"I'll start the truck." Zeb said.

"I'll stay with the children." Esther added.

John picked up Erin and carried her out to the truck. Zeb rode in the back. Olivia bundled up Erin and sat next to her in the cab while John drove.

Elizabeth began to cry.

"Don't cry, Honey." Mary Ellen stroked Elizabeth's hair and gave her a hug.

"Is she really sick?" Jim Bob asked.

"No sense worrying, children. Let's come inside. It's too cold and snowy to be outside anyway. Why don't we make some hot chocolate?"

While the children would have normally perked up at that, tonight they only sighed and followed their grandmother into the house.

After making hot chocolate, the children sat at the table with their grandmother.

"Mary Ellen, Elizabeth, will you help me with the dishes?"

"I'm sorry Grandma, but I just want to go to bed." Elizabeth said quietly.

Normally Esther would try to reprimand the child, but considering the circumstances, she just nodded and smiled.

"Mary Ellen, which of your brothers will you wrangle into helping with the dishes?"

"John-Boy, will you help?" Mary Ellen asked, near tears.

"Sure Honey." Seeing his sister was becoming emotional, John-Boy acted quickly on his feet. "Jason, can you help me?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Why don't you go to bed, Mary Ellen?" John-Boy smiled kindly.

"I think I will." Mary Ellen said, voice cracking.

"Are you all right?"

Mary Ellen bit her lip. "It's just been a long day. I'm tired, worried, and scared." A tear slipped down her cheek.

John-Boy gave her a little squeeze. This was enough to make her sob.

The room fell silent.

"I'm sorry, John-Boy." Mary Ellen said through sobs.

"Just let it out, Sweetheart. You're worried about your sister. You've been strong all day for Elizabeth. Now it's time someone be strong for you." John-Boy replied gently.

Within a few minutes, Mary Ellen composed herself.

"Let's go to bed, Honey." Esther said to her eldest granddaughter.

Mary Ellen nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute, boys." Grandma said to John-Boy and Jason.

"That's fine." Jason smiled slightly.

After Mary Ellen and Esther went upstairs, Jim Bob asked, "Is Mary Ellen gonna be okay?"

"I think so." John-Boy replied. "She's had a pretty rough day. I'm sure she's worried. She and Erin act like they hate each other, but they really do love each other and are each other's best friend."

"It's difficult to stay strong for all of us as well. She's kept calm for Grandpa, Grandma, Daddy, Mama, **and** Elizabeth all day." Jason added.

"Are you all right, Ben? You're pretty quiet." John-Boy asked.

Ben nodded.

"Talk to us, Ben. Don't keep it inside." John-Boy persuaded.

Ben sighed. "I guess I'm just worried about Erin. I know we fight all the time, but…" he paused to collect his thoughts. "She's my sister." He whispered. "I love her."

"I know you do." John-Boy spoke softly.

Ben nodded. "I do. When she gets home, I'm gonna try to show it better."

John-Boy gently rested his hand on Ben's shoulder. "You're growin' up, Ben." He smiled at his nearly 12-year old brother.

Ben just stared into space.

"Ben," John-Boy spoke gently.

"Yes John-Boy,"

"I love you."

"I love you too, John-Boy." Ben paused, and then he fiercely hugged his oldest brother.

"We'll get through this, Ben."

Ben smiled. "Yeah, we will."

"We'll stick together through this, won't be brothers?" John-Boy asked.

"Yeah we will." All four brothers agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 24, 1935**

In the early hours of Thursday morning, Dr. Vance was able to take a look at Erin.

"She has advanced pneumonia."

"Pneumonia! Oh my gosh!" Olivia exclaimed.

John gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't lie to you, Mr. and Mrs. Walton, your daughter is in serious condition. She will need to stay in the hospital for some time."

"How long, Doc?"

"A week, perhaps ten days or even two weeks. We have to keep her here to keep her from getting sicker or infecting any of you at home. Mr. and Mrs. Walton, we will take great care of her here."

"I know you will, Doctor." John replied.

"Can we visit?" Olivia asked, on the verge of tears.

"Of course, you can come back later today if you'd like."

"Could I stay here with her?" Olivia asked.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Can Esther stay too?" Zeb asked.

"I think that would be just fine." Smiled the kind doctor.

Around four o'clock, John and Zeb arrived home. Esther was sitting on the couch in the family room.

"Esther, what are you doing up at this time?" Zeb asked. "I know you're an early riser, but still, you usually sleep until five-thirty or six o'clock."

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Erin. How is she?"

"She has pneumonia. She will have to stay in the hospital for a week or two to get completely over it. Olivia can stay with her. So can you, Ma." John smiled.

"I'd like that very much, but how will you and the children be?"

"We'll manage." John smiled.

"I'm so blessed to have a son and husband like you two." Esther hugged the men.

"Well, Old Woman, how about we get some rest and then I'll take you to town." Zeb said.

"Oh I can stay up until the children are off to school."

"You've been up all night, Ma. Let me take care of the children." John said.

Esther hesitated.

"Come on." Zeb said.

"Oh all right." She smiled. "But if you need anything John, just come get me."

"Will do, Ma." He smiled.

Around 6:30, all the kids woke up and came downstairs.

"Daddy, how is Erin?" they all wanted to know.

John explained their sister's condition to them.

"Keep her in your prayers. I've already phoned Miss Hunter. Ike was kind enough to open the store for me to use his phone. She'll send the lessons home with you and you can get them to me. I'll be going to town most every day."

"Can we visit her?" Jason asked.

"You sure can. You can go after school if you'd like."

Jason smiled. "I would."

"Why don't we all go?" Ben asked.

"Is it all right?" John-Boy asked.

"I can take everyone over 12." John replied.

"Does 11, almost 12 count?" Ben asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't think so, Son. I'm sorry."

"We'll say hi to her for you." Jason smiled.

"Thanks." Ben muttered.

Jason patted Ben on the back.

After John and the older children got back from town that night, the younger children desperately wanted to know how their sister was.

"She's getting better." They replied.

"Daddy, is it too late to walk down to Ike's?" John-Boy asked.

"Well, it's pretty dark, but it's only 7:30. Ike's doesn't close until 9. What did you need?"

"I wanted to call Jenny. I want to explain to her what's going on."

"Go ahead, Son. But I'd feel better if you took the truck."

"All right." John-Boy agreed.

At Ike's store, John-Boy called his fiancée.

"Hi John-Boy!" Jenny's voice was filled with delight.

"Hi Jenny, I wanted to give you a call to tell you what happened."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. Erin has pneumonia."

"Oh the poor dear! Is she all right?"

"She's in the hospital in Charlottesville. Mama and Grandma are able to stay with her. She'll have to be there for a while, perhaps as long as two weeks."

"Oh John-Boy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there."

"I wish you were here too. It's just good to hear your voice. I already feel better."

"I'm sure it's hard for you."

"Yeah it is. I wish it were me that was sick instead of her."

"You and your sibligns' love for each other is as clear as the frozen lake by your house." Jenny replied.

"We are a pretty close bunch." John-Boy agreed.

Jenny smiled. "I'm glad. I'm glad I'll be marrying into such a wonderful family this June."

"I am too. Well Darling, I have to go. But I just wanted to keep you in the loop."

"Thank you so much. Erin and your whole family will be in Eula and my prayers."

"Thank you Jenny. I love you."

"I love you John-Boy. I'll see you Sunday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**January 25, 1935**

The following day, Eula and Jenny came to the hospital to visit Erin. Esther and Olivia were there as well.

Erin's face lit up when she saw Jenny.

"Jenny!" Erin croaked out. By this point, Erin had almost completely lost her voice.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Jenny hugged her soon-to-be, sister-in-law. "How are you doing?"

Erin looked at Olivia.

"She's holding pretty steady right now. She's not getting much better but she's no worse." Olivia replied.

"Is that a fairly normal reaction to the illness?" Eula asked.

"The doctor seems to think so." Olivia answered.

That evening, Jenny and Eula stopped by the Walton house.

"She seems to be doing alright today." Jenny told John-Boy. "It did concern me when your mother said that Erin hasn't improved."

"It concerns me too." John-Boy replied. "But I'm not a doctor, so I figure that I shouldn't worry."

"I try not to either. But this is my sister-in-law you're talking about. I want her to get the best care possible."

"I feel the same way." John-Boy said.

 **February 4, 1935**

The previous Friday, Erin had been discharged from the hospital. But she wasn't doing any better.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walton, I won't lie to you." The doctor said. "Your daughter may die."

Olivia burst into tears. John comforted her.

After the doctor left, John went to talk to the children.

"Children," John was on the verge of tears. "Please pray for your sister tonight. She needs a miracle."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Ben asked.

John lifted his teary eyes and looked directly at Ben. "She may die, Son."

Everyone was shocked.

"Isn't she getting any better?" Mary Ellen tearfully asked.

"Not as quickly as she needs to be." John answered.

"Then why is she here? Stupid doctor should keep her in the hospital." Mary Ellen burst into tears.

"Mary Ellen, don't say that." John-Boy ever-so-gently reprimanded his sister.

John tried to speak but stopped.

Soon John-Boy walked down to Ike's store.

"Ike, I need to use your phone."

"Sure John-Boy." The kind storekeeper replied.

John-Boy dialed Eula and Jenny's number.

"Eula, it's John-Boy. Could I please speak to Jenny?"

"Of course John-Boy. One moment please."

In a minute, Jenny came on the line.

"Hello John-Boy."

"Jenny! It's so good to hear your voice." John-Boy relaxed a little. "Girl, I have to talk to you."

"Go right ahead." Jenny replied.

John-Boy sighed. "My sister may be dying."

"Erin?"

"Yes. The doctor said she's not getting any better and she…" a lump stung the back of his throat, preventing him from talking anymore. He let out a couple sobs.

"John-Boy, I'll be right there."

"Thank you." He whispered, hanging up. John-Boy stood in front of the phone for a second. His head was down, his eyes were staring at the floor, and a couple tears trickled down his face.

"John-Boy," Ike gently said. "If you need anything, I'm here. Don't hesitate at all."

John-Boy looked up. He swallowed and nodded. "Thanks Ike." He whispered.

Soon after John-Boy got back home, Jenny arrived.

Jenny ran inside and hugged John-Boy.

"Eula is here too." Jenny said gently.

John-Boy held back his tears, even though he desperately wanted to cry.

"John-Boy," Eula greeted her almost son-in-law. She hugged him.

"Eula, I'm so glad you and Jenny are here." John-Boy said.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Eula gently replied.

After eating supper, John-Boy and Jenny walked outside.

"That's what the doctor said." John-Boy told Jenny after recounting the afternoon's events.

"John-Boy, I'm so sorry." Jenny whispered.

"It just hurts." John-Boy choked on a lump in his throat. He bit his lip, but that didn't stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks.

Jenny was near tears herself. She gave John-Boy a hug. The couple sobbed in each other's arms.

In a few minutes, they let go of each other. Jenny reached up and dried John-Boy's cheeks. He did he same for her.

"We're doing what we can right now. That's praying." Jenny whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Let's do it again now." John-Boy said.

Jenny agreed and the couple prayed once again.

After coming back inside, Jenny and John-Boy went to go see Erin.

"Hi Sweetheart," John-Boy said.

Erin weakly smiled.

"I've got someone with me."

Jenny peaked around the corner and smiled.

Erin grinned.

Jenny came over and sat by both.

"I love you Sweetie." Jenny smiled.

"We're gonna let you rest now. We just wanted to talk to you for a minute." John-Boy said.

Erin nodded.

 **February 5, 1935**

The next day was Jason's 17th birthday. The children besides Erin woke up and got ready for school. Jenny and Eula were there as well.

While at the breakfast table, eating, Erin walked out to the kitchen.

"Erin!" Olivia gasped.

"I'm fine Mama."

"You are? You're walking. You can talk. You can smile." Olivia beamed.

"Sounds like your healthy little girl." John grinned.

Olivia hugged Erin.

Everyone was excited.

"You're my best birthday present." Jason smiled, kissing Erin on the cheek and gathering her in his arms. He sat her on his lap while everyone sat in the living room.

Everyone showered Erin with love and attention.

"I'm going to keep her home today," Olivia said. "But I promise that she can go to school tomorrow as long as she does well at home today."

Everyone agreed that would be a good idea.

 _Erin did go to school that next day. And despite the scare, she continued in her healthy typical way. Everyone had a new appreciation for her as well as everyone else in our family. The love we had for each other in those Depression years is just as great today as it was then._


End file.
